Regenwaldsippe
die regenwaldsippe lebt allein auf einer insel.sie glauben an die meeresstimmen,der zwar noch niemand gesehen hat aber beim korallenriff leben soll.dort sollen alle mitglieder keine federn sondern schuppen besitzen.die regenwaldsippe lebt auf der insel auch noch mit zauberwesen (einhörner,wurzler,taugeister etc.) zusammen. das buch regen der zeit ist der ertse band. territorium der grösste teil ist regenwald doch im norden noch die beiden plateaus und eine kleine nebeninsel auf der es nur sand hat machen das territorium abwechslungsreicher.ein wasserfall stürzt vom plateau und von ihm fliessen den vier flüsse durch den regenwald die teilt den regenwald in vier teile auf.die vier teile werden aber nicht als grenze benutzt,sondern höchstens als orientirung. lager das lager liegt im regenwald in einem baumstamm.die regenwaldsippe heisst so weil das lager im regenwald liegt nicht weil der erste vogel regenwald hiess. beute die regenwaldsippe fresst insekten,beeren,nüsse,wasser,honig,blätter,früchte und manchnmal auch fische.die meisten vögel essen keine fische doch in sehr schlechten zeiten fressen die vögel auch fische. orte lehmwand:die lehmwand ist eine wand asu lehm zumizt im regenwald. STERNENSEE:er liegt unterhalb am fuss des feuerbergs feuerberg:ein vulkan im osten. mondbucht:ein bucht mit vielen fischen. flamingolichtung:runde lichtung mit einem see in der mitte.hier sind immmer viele flamingos. fluss:schlängelt sihc durch den regenwald. sandstrand:sandstrand im norden dor hat es klippen im osten die den strand im osten dsa sandstrandes vom meer trennen. korallenriff:buntes riff im süden des meeres,heimat von den meeresstimmen (siehe zu oberst). die spaltung die sippe aht sich nach hungersnöten,überschwemmungen.stürme,brände und kämpfen in vier gruppen geteilt.jede gruppe bekamm ein anderes gebiet.die erste gruppe wohnte im regenwald.die zweite im feuerberg die dritte beim plateau und die vierte beim sandstrand.jede gruppe entwikelte eine neue lebensweise: regenwaldgruppe-territorium:regenwald nahrung:früchte,insekten,blätter,nüsse,beeren,samen,wasser,manchaml fische hierachie:wie sippe.*(siehe am ende) rituale:ein vogel(oder kücken) wirt nicht nach der federfarbe benannt sondern nach der farbe des eis aus dem es geschlüpft ist. berggruppe-territorium:feuerberg(an den hängen im innern,am boden nie wegen der lava. nahrung:insekten,wasser ,voralem schlangen und vögel die sich ind den feuerberg veriren. anderes:die berggruppe lebt föllig abgeschieden weil sie nie aus dem feuerberg kommt. hierachie:wie sippe. rituale:wenn ein kücken schüler wirt muss das kücken zuerst durch eine lavablasse fliegen.wenn das das kücken überlebt darf es zum schüler werden. steingruppe-territorium:plateau nahrung:insekten,nüsse,manchmal blätter,wasser hierachie:wie sippe rituale:wenn jemand ein ältester will werden muss er unter den wasserfall stehen.wenn er troken wieder haeraus kommt stimmt die meeresstimmen seiner entscheidung zu. lager:in einem steinhuafen. sandgruppe-territorium:sandstrand narung:insekten,fische,wasser lagger:zwische zwei steinen hierachie:wie sippe rituale:wenn ein seher die omen erhält muss er unters meer tauchen.wenn die botschaft aber zu lang ist könnte der seher erstiken und keiner weis etwas davon.den wen der seher das omen unterbrochen aht weil er luft holen hat müssen wirt ihm das omen nie mehr gezeigt. nach einem brand schlossen sich die vier gruppen wieder zusammen. nester regenwaldgruppe-aus blätter und zweigen berggruppe-aus steinen steingruppe-aus gras,blätter und manchmal noch ein wenig lehm. sandgruppe-uas sand und blättern wortbedeutungen nichtfliegende=menschen stecker=mücke flüssiges feuer=lava schwachvogel=hausvogel schnatternde=maschinen blütenvogel=eine gruppe vögel der gefahr=andere bezeichnung der sippe für blütenvögel weil sie auf dem boden leben und das gegen die erste regel verstösst die es be ihnen gibtt. blütenvögel die blütenvögel leben tief verstekt am boden des regenwalds.sie wohnt in einer kuppelförmiger laube,um die es moos hat.auf dem moos werden blütenblätter ausgeleiht.zwischen dem blüttenblaätter türmen sich nüsse beeren und früchte asl essen.manchaml werden sie von der sippe auch als vögel der gefahr. * fals ihr die heriachie nicht findet,hab ich sie euhc noch hier hin geschreiben: seher wächter nister jäger sammler bote zukünftige jungmutter älteste 2.gruppe in der staffel zwei treffen boten im feuerberg auf einen wächter.der wächter bringt sie in ihr lager.nur von den übermiteilungen weis man überhaupt etwas über dieses eigenartige volk.sie haben nach ihrer entdekung,den feuerberg,den sternensee und das regenwaldstück zwischen feuerberg und sternensee bekommen.ihre hierachie ist gleich wie die der regenwaldsippe jedoch gibt es bei ihnen einen sucher.sucher such vermisste mitglieder,dürfen keine jungen und keine gefährt/in haben.sie kennen alle tunnelarten und bringen wächter und andere zum lager oder zu einem asugang,sie sehen eigentlich nie ihn ihrem laben was ausserhalb des tunnelsystems ist,da sie von guburt bis zum tod unter der erde sind.weil ihr lager ja eine höhle ist und sie im lager geboren werden.sie können auch mit hilfe von echosehen sich in der dunkelheit zu rechtfinden. ihre hierachie: seher sucher wächter nister jäger sammler bote zukünftige jungmutter älteste hier die informazionen die man von den boten bekommen hat: lager:besteht aus einer höhle von der viele gänge oder tunnels abzweigen,die weiderrunm in eine sackgasse(hier hat es auch giftige schalngen),zum meer oder ins freie(wasserfall,sternensee oder feuerberg) führen.in der mitte haben sie einen unterirdischen see der nie vertroknet,im see hat es aber keine fische.über al im lager hat es helblaue kristele die in der dunkelheit leuchten und so das lager erhellen. nester:aus steinen und blätter nahrung:dank dem regenwald,alles was die regenwaldsippe auch hat. glauben:sie glauben auch an den meeresclan aber sie haben keinen ort um omen oder gefahren zu sehen. rest:siehe abschnitt 2.gruppe Kategorie:Clans Kategorie:By Anonymen Benutzern